


Duty Calls...!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Flirting, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: (Sequel to ficA VP's Duty): Kakeru is totally surprised to have Yuki invite him over for important student council matters. Excited to hang out in their free time again, he heads over to Yuki’s place. When he gets there it appears Yuki is acting strange. Is he plotting something?
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 24





	Duty Calls...!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [@wertzunge](https://tmblr.co/mUssCjPPw6elhQMWu64WnnQ) for the [request](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fotomiyapatriarch&t=MWMxMDQ2MjcwMmQ3NjZlMDBkMGEwOTIwMTI0MDAwZTg2ODNiODZhOCxXcFlNenAzYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AYIepU1XmmePoOEFkP6-yXg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fotomiya-tickles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630992794666844160&m=1&ts=1604939946)☕💖! (and also thank you for helping me beat the damn frozen plant in GI yesterday hahahaha).
> 
> Very happy to write these two again and ler Yuki is and will _always_ make me weak. He’s our typical very precious charming prince who can suddenly turn into the evil tickle monster. Hope you like it!

_**Kakeru, duty calls. 1PM at my place, don’t be late.** _

Wow. Wow, wow, _wow_. Kakeru couldn't believe it. He stared at his phone despite walking outside, crossing streets and passing traffic.

He just couldn't take it his eyes off his chat with Yuki. Yuki Sohma, President of the Student Council, prettiest guy Kakeru knew, had invited him to come over for some important council work - at his _home_. 

Of course Kakeru was immediately on his way, but he knew this might very well be just a joke. He could imagine Yuki laughing in his face and tell him it was a joke before denying him entrance.

Continuing his way, Kakeru thought maybe Yuki would tell him to scram after all in another message, which was why his eyes were really fixed on his phone, while his feet took him to Yuki's place.

Even when he was almost there, the anticipated 'just kidding' didn't show up at all. No, everything seemed fine actually. Yuki even sent him another message to explain the best route to his address, and when Kakeru casually typed whether his family was there, Yuki replied he was alone.

Kakeru's heart skipped a beat. He had not been all alone with Yuki since... he blushed. Since _that_ time at his own place... when he tickled Yuki and.. Ahhh. Kakeru remembered his laugh vividly.

Of course he had not brought it up at school. He didn't want to embarrass him. At first he wondered if Yuki held it against him after all, but he didn't act distant and Kakeru wasn't sure if he imagined it, but they even seemed closer to each other than before the, eh, tickly incident.

But _this_ close? For Yuki to invite him over? He couldn't believe it. That student council work really had to be urgent for Yuki to do this.

"You made it." Kakeru gaped at Yuki who truly opened the door for him and welcomed him in.

"Yeah! Thanks for your help,” Kakeru said, waving his phone at Yuki before storing it in his pocket. He looked around, impressed by the beautiful house. 

“So this is where you live...” he mumbled, amazed at the idea that Yuki lived here with the others. 

“Hehe, yeah. Would you like a drink?” Yuki was a kind host, as expected, and Kakeru modestly accepted a soda drink from him as he sat on his knees before the low table. He wondered what was up. Something about Yuki seemed off today. He was super friendly and hadn’t glared at him even once like he would often do.

The table was also very clean. Like, Kakeru’s table had been messy when he invited Yuki over for ‘work’, but Yuki’s table was just... empty.

“So eh, what’s up? Yun-Yun~?” Kakeru asked, taking a sip from the drink. Even the teasy nickname didn’t trigger Yuki’s usual annoyed reaction. Yuki simply continued to smile.

“Ah yes. It is quite an urgent matter,” Yuki said. Kakeru could hardly focus. He shifted where he sat, squirmed awkwardly and played with his drink. He tried to look at Yuki’s face, but couldn’t help but look at his hands, his arms, just his entire body language. 

Something was _really_ off about him, and Kakeru had an inner battle with voices in his head that were yelling Yuki had to be planning his revenge, and other voices yelling how Yuki would never do such a thing as _tickling_ someone, so if it was some other kind of revenge it could be anything. Splash his drink into his face? Kakeru cautiously took the drink and pulled it closer to his side.

“W-what is so urgent?” he asked, swallowing. Yuki in an unpredictable mood proved to be scary for no reason, since he suddenly took a list from his own pocket and put it on the table where he unfolded it. 

“The list.. Of potential new Student Council Members. I thought we should check together before we discuss with the others at school.”

Kakeru’s mouth formed a surprised ‘o’. “Oh, _that_! Yeah, haha. You’re right!” he said, slowly relaxing a little. 

“There’s also a few names of members who requested to have more tasks. We could talk about them as well,” Yuki said.

“S-sure!” Kakeru sighed out. He couldn’t believe that Yuki being _nice_ to him and inviting him like this made him think he was plotting something. His hand that had been squeezing his glass with soda slowly relaxed again, and he leaned over the table to look at the documents with Yuki.

They actually talked about student council stuff as usual. Discussing their members and activities, Kakeru really felt like this was just one of their regular meetings, but in a more casual setting. He smiled. Yuki really had gotten comfortable with him. 

“Agree?” Yuki asked after talking about one of the potential members. Kakeru nodded. “Agree. You got a sharp eye there, Yun-Yun!” He especially glanced at Yuki to see his reaction, but no. He even seemed to have gotten totally comfortable with his nickname! Kakeru grinned. Now they were really friends. 

The longer they spent time like this, the more at ease Kakeru was feeling. Yuki had changed. 

"Lastly, I have one more question,” Yuki said, folding the list again and putting it in his file to bring to school. Kakeru nodded, resting his head casually in his hands as he leaned on the table.

“Yes~?” he chirped merrily.

“Are you ticklish?”

“Of course I’m ー” Kakeru froze. He completely froze as he repeated those words in his head before looking at Yuki - Yuki and this evil _smirk_. 

“Ah- ah ah I’m, _wah_!” Kakeru had been caught so off guard that he couldn’t do anything when Yuki suddenly pushed him down, pinning him to the floor and hovering above him.

“Well?” Yuki asked, still showing off that sinister smirk. Kakeru blushed and squirmed nervously.

“Of course I’m t-ticklish, hehe, isn’t e-everyone? I-is this about last time? You’re ticklish too. Do you want me to... tickle you again?” Kakeru could kick his own head. He had been so smug about tickling Yuki to death the other time, and now, after hours he had finally lowered his guard and he was in a position like this.

Yuki’s weight felt strong now that it was on top of him, and Kakeru was already weakened by a combination of embarrassment, surprise and... tickles.

“AHh!” he gasped when he felt his side getting squeezed at. He had barely noticed Yuki’s hand going there, and he started to squirm again.

“No, this time I’ll tickle you,” Yuki said. 

“Y-Yun-Yun no wait I’ll...!!” Those were his last properly spoken words in a little while since the next few seconds to minutes were filled with Kakeru laughing his head off. Only that.

“YUHu-Yun-Yun n-nohooho _wahahait_! L-lehehet me p-prepahahare!” Kakeru cackled sheepishly. Yuki cocked his head calmly, not looking at all like someone who was tickling Kakeru to death with his hidden super skills. 

“Prepare for this? How?” he asked with a cold and serious look in his eyes. How!!!! Kakeru thrashed his body around but found it was hard to move with his precious president pinning him down. 

“I d-dohohon’t knohohow, staahahap!” 

Just _how_! How could the guy who had literally been squirming and giggling at the mercy of Kakeru’s very own fingers not that long ago, turn into this cold blooded tickle monster? 

Kakeru had no idea, but he understood that tickling indeed could turn one’s body into a weak pudding mess.Yuki completely had him under his control, and he struggled desperately to wriggle free when both hands reached under his shirt and squeezed at his puppy fat.

“Hmmh,” Yuki hummed, the smile - eh, smirk - finally returning to his serious face when he managed to draw out a loud and embarrasssing cackle. 

“ _AHAYahayah_!” 

“I don’t know about you but the way I see it, you’re way more ticklish than I am,” Yuki said with that confident smirk Kakeru could only see rarely. He could barely be happy about Yuki acknowledging his own ticklishness which was cute; he was very busy with the two hands roaming around under his shirt and scribbling and squeezing at his bare flesh.

“GAHaha Yu-Yuahhaa Yahahaa!” Kakeru managed to turn around a little and tried to crawl with his body under the low table. However this ended up being his own disadvantage, since Yuki could still reach his lower sides, and when his hands reached even lower, squeezing and pinching their way down his waist and thighs, Kakeru jerked so hard that he hit his head against the table.

“OWHh-Hahaha! NAHah- _Owww_!” he whined, a mixture of laughter and little cries of pain filling the room. He heard Yuki chuckle. 

“Aren’t you hopeless?” he taunted, and Kakeru felt both relieved and totally doomed when Yuki grabbed his ankle and pulled him back from under the table.

“Yukiyukiyuki wahahait!” Kakeru yelped when he felt how Yuki still held onto his ankle and settled his foot in his lap. Yuki paused for real and looked at his flushed face. Kakeru let out another giggle, even when he wasn’t being tickled yet.

“J-just stop okay? Truce? Point for you, point f-for me?” he panted, smiling. Yuki made a thinking face, and then shrugged. 

“Nah. Just a little bit more,” he said, and five of his fingers then raked up and down Kakeru’s socked foot, making him fall back, bumping against the table again before finally curling onto the floor while Yuki held onto his poor foot and tortured it with terrifying skill.

Oh nooooo, if Kakeru knew he had unknowingly started a tickle war with the scariest tickle monster he’d definitely reconsidered his strategies, and he would definitely not have let his guard down even when Yuki fooled him through half of the afternoon! 

“YUHUhu!” he squealed, his hands covering his face as he laughed louder than ever. 

“Yuhuhu?” Yuki repeated. That tease...! Blushing, Kakeru squirmed and panicked even more when Yuki took his other foot, keeping them both steady in his lap and tickling his ticklish soles with rapid scribbling movements. Kakeru’s toes curled and he howled for his life.

“YOU WIhihiiiin!” he whined. He had to repeat it again, “YOU WIHihin!” 

The tickling finally ceased and his heavily tingling feet could leave Yuki’s lap. Kakeru crawled away from Yuki and when he was at a safe distance, he collapsed on the floor, his body spread on the comfortable tatami floor as he caught his breath.

“D-dahahamn Yuki. That was brutal,” he giggled. He heard Yuki chuckle. “Best part was that you didn’t see it coming.” 

Kakeru’s heart fluttered and when he looked up, the most charming smile was on his face. His eyes widened at the sight of such a beautfiul smile.

“Y-you sure enjoyed th-hahat huh?” Kakeru giggled smugly, trying to hide his own embarrassment and blooming crush. Yuki nodded, seemingly proud that he totally got him there. Kakeru rolled his eyes and then rolled over his entire body, continuing to rest.

“You’ll surely not be doing that to me again,” Yuki said. Kakeru giggled more. Was that a threat? A challenge? 

“Y-yeheah? No one’s stopping me,” Kakeru replied, but that maaaybe wasn’t the best move - to provoke Mr. President the Tickle Monster while his own body strength and energy hadn’t returned yet.

“Heheey!” Kakeru whined when Yuki sat down on top of his middle, straddling him at a weird place that had him totally immobile. 

“Would you repeat that?” Yuki asked, wiggling his fingers. Kakeru shook his head. “Take it back then?” Yuki asked. Another shake of the head.

“So stubborn,” Yuki sighed, and just when Kakeru thought he was going to be tickled to death again, he felt a vibration against his chest, which felt very very odd.

“AHhhh!” he squeaked in response. Turned out it was Yuki’s phone which was in his pocket. With Yuki straddling him, of course he felt that. Yuki casually took out the phone and answered it.

“What are yー!” Kakeru hissed before he was muffled. Yuki had placed the phone on top of his mouth on speaker mode.

“Yes, Gure?” 

!!!!! Kakeru began to squirm and tremble when he felt Yuki lightly trace his fingers near his armpits. Shigure’s voice filled the room first.

“Yukiiiii. Sorry but we’ll be home later, is that okay?” Kakeru’s huffs and giggles could be heard very softly with the phone on top of him, and he desperately tried to stay still and keep himself controlled. He was _not_ going to make a fool of himself in front of Yuki’s family here.

“Totally fine. Also please bring me some omiyage,” Yuki said smugly, his fingers wriggling further between Kakeru’s arms and body where they lightly prodded at his hidden armpits. Kakeru felt his eyes tear up. This was all Yuki’s fault but he didn’t want to ruin the phone call! 

His eyes rolled back when Shigure appeared to want to tell about their trip and how Tohru and Kyo were totally being slow at the marketplace, keeping up the whole group, and that Yuki really should’ve come and that he hoped he was feeling better.

Wait, what?

“Yeah, yeah. Gotta hang, bye Shigure,” Yuki replied, seemingly flustered as he cut off the phone call quite suddenly.

“Mphhh what was...?” Kakeru asked with the phone still on top of him, but he was shocked to suddenly have both of his armpits tickled mercilessly. He turned his head, finally dropping the stupid phone on the floor and he howled hysterically.

“ _GYAAAHahaha_!” He really didn’t know he had more laughter to share, but it seemed he did. His voice held out for longer than he had expected, more peals of laughter and hysterical giggles filling the room while Yuki spent at least two to three minutes wrecking his armpits without saying a word. 

Then finally when Kakeru managed to cry out a, “MEHE-mercy! Mehehercy Yun-Yuhuhun!” he stopped and moved off him, giving him space to breathe. Blushing like crazy, Kakeru curled up into his defeated position a second time. Yuki was ruthless!

His heart was racing and he embraced his chest as he tried to wrap his thoughts around all that happened. Yuki tickling him to death... That phone call. The awkward silence from Yuki right now, not even a smug or teasy remark.

Finally daring to look at him, Kakeru glanced nervously at Yuki who also seemed to blush a little. “Wanna eat?” Yuki asked when Kakeru had finally calmed down a little again.

“Y-yeah,” he wheezed. Yuki didn’t help him up, but went to the kitchen to take out some stuff. Kakeru remained on the floor, still exhausted, and he had to refrain from asking whether Yuki didn’t feel well. Yuki was obviously very healthy. There didn’t seem anything wrong with him today. Did he lie about not feeling well so he could skip on the trip and spend time with Kakeru?

Maybe just to tickle him to death and claim his revenge, but still? Kakeru smiled, his cheeks hurting a little since they had been stretched into a wide smile during the whole tickle torture.

“Yun-Yun, hehe. Need help?” he asked. Yuki shrugged. “Sure. But don’t try anything weird, I’ll tickle you again,” was the warning. Kakeru giggled. Alright, for today, he gave the victory points to Yuki, but he was definitely gonna get him back sometime.

“Of course not! You totally ruined me,” he said merrily, getting up on his weakened legs, but still joining Yuki in the kitchen to help him prepare the food.

Ah yes, he was glad to have met with this new side of the Student Council President. And if Yuki would ever tell him ‘duty calls’ again and it would mean doing student council work, getting tickled to death and eating together, Kakeru was totally in! Except next time he would like to tickle Yuki again... 


End file.
